Together
by NCISfan98
Summary: Somethings wrong with ziva and only Tony knows what. It brings up hidden relationships and secrets. Tiva, slight Mcabby and Jibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, This is my first fan fiction so please read and review and constructive criticism please :)**

**Its not long but the next chapter will be longer if you want me to carry on with the story. **

Today had been probably the longest day of her life. Not because they were stuck with paperwork all day but because she was waiting for 3 o'clock to come even though it got further away each minute. With a suspect for the murder of a petty officer in interrogation the clock finally reached 3 o'clock. She looked up as her partner was walking towards. "you ready Zi?" She took a deep breath and nodded. While she got her stuff together Tony put a note on Gibbs' desk which simply said 'me and ziva taken rest of day off. We talked to director' he knew Gibbs would probably go mad but he honestly didn't care at the moment. He ran to catch up Ziva and they entered the elevator together.

25 minutes later they were out of the car walking hand in hand towards the door to the doctors. The car journey was completely silent and ziva didn't want to drive which had shocked Tony completely. Before they walked into the building Ziva looked up at him, worry in her eyes. "Its okay. I'm right here" he told her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She nodded slightly and, with his hand still in hers, they stepped through the door, together.

Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter 2. Jenny is still alive in this story. I hope you like it and a big thank you to those people who put this story on story alert and actually read it :) I hope your not disappointed.**

* * *

><p>Walking into the bullpen Gibbs noticed how quiet it was. As he approached his desk he noticed two of his agents were at theirs desks however McGee was. "Were are they McGee?" he asked. "Um I don't know boss. They weren't here when I came back from Abby's lab. I thought they were with you," he replied suddenly worrying about them. He sat down at his desk and picked up the note which he knew was from Tony due to his bad handwriting. After reading 'We talked to director' he sighed and stood up walking up to the directors office. McGee watched him read the note then walk away. Curious about what was going on he walked to the elevator and pressed the button for Abby's lab.<p>

As Gibbs walked in Cynthia looked up at him then back at the computer screen. She was so used to him walking in without knocking she didn't bother to tell the director or stop him. Director Sheppard was expecting him anyway. "Good afternoon, Jethro. What can I do for you?" Jenny said as he walked in and stopped in front of her desk. "You could start by explaining why my agents have taken the day of and told you but not me. We have a case and still you let them?"

"You finished" she waited for and answer. He nodded his head slightly then she continued. "a few days ago Ziva came to me and asked if she and Tony could leave early today. She said she did not want to discuss it but it was important and she needed Tony to be there. I allowed her and Tony to go but she asked me to not tell you as she would explain when she knew more. That's all I know." she finished.

"Okay," he said and turned towards the door. "Jethro, when they come In tomorrow don't interrogate them. They'll tell you eventually." "Like I'd do that" he replied sarcastically and walked out leaving Jenny shaking her head with a small smile on her face.

"ABBY!" McGee shouted again and finally she turned around and went over to her CD player turning the volume down. "Geez Timmy, you don't have to shout," she said sitting back down on her computer chair. McGee gave a small sigh and then pulled up a chair so he could sit next to her. "Do you know where Ziva and Tony have gone?" He asked knowing what she was thinking.

"They're together, they probably went to dinner or something," Abby shrugged her shoulders."During a case? Gibbs wouldn't be happy if they had," McGee replied."He doesn't know! They have both gone, during a case, together and didn't tell Gibbs! Oh I really wanna know now" she smiled. He was about to answer when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. "Gibbs" he explained to a curious Abby and then answered the call. "okay I'm coming" he said to the person on the other side of the phone then stood up and walked to the elevator. "see you later Abby," he said on his way out. "bye" she practically whispered and then turned to her computer. She loved it when he came down to the lab to talk to her but she didn't want him to go sometimes.

Back at the doctors Ziva was sat on a chair in front of a desk in a little room on the 3rd floor with Tony sat next to her. They were waiting for the doctor to return but she had been longer than they expected. He was about to ask her if she was okay when the door opened and a women in her early 40's walked in.

"Ziva David?" she asked as she sat down behind the desk. Ziva looked up and nodded reaching out and holding Tony's hand. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and the doctor carried on talking.

"I'm Dr Johnston," she explained. She looked at papers in front of her, took a deep breath then started. She hated this part of her job.

"Miss David, I'm Sorry but the tests came back positive."


	3. Chapter 3

heres chapter 3. there aren't lyrics or anything in here but if you can, listen to 'im gonna love you through it' by Martina McBride. It was inspiration and goes well with the chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing and everything. it made me happy. Well done to Davorah13 for guessing what ziva has aswell x

* * *

><p>"<em>Miss David, I'm Sorry but the tests came back positive." <em>

After hearing these words all that was going through her mind was 'I have cancer, what am I going to do.' She didn't want to believe it.

Tears gathering in her eyes suddenly spilled out and rolled down her cheeks. She turned towards Tony who wrapped his arms around her tightly like he was never going to let go. He held his own tears and fears in and focused on Ziva. She buried her face into his chest and even though her tears were making his shirt damp he didn't care. They stayed quiet for a while but the silence was disturbed when Dr Johnston stood up.

"I haven't got any more patients for another few hours so take your time. I'll come back later to explain what will happen," she explained. Tony thanked her then she left.

After a few more minutes of crying she looked up with tear stained cheeks and red eyes. He'd never seen her like this and it nearly killed him.

"Tony, I do not think I can do this." She looked back down.

"Ziva look at me," he waited for her to look at him then he continued.

"I don't think you can do this, I know you can. If anyone can, its you. Your strong, beautiful and I'm going to stay with you," he held her both of her hands and looked in her eyes. "We'll get through this. I promise."

He wrapped his arms around her again and although she had never been so scared before in her life, he made her feel so safe that she could stay there in his arms it felt like they had been there for hours it had only been around 10 minutes.

"Could we go home now?" Ziva asked

"We can but the doctor wanted to tell us what was going to happen. I'll go and get her then we can go home. Okay?" he said.

"Okay," and she nodded. Wiping her eyes with a tissue Tony had handed her just moments before.

He stood up and kissed her softly on the forehead before walking out the door to find Dr Johnston. Moments later she came with Tony behind her. She took a place behind her desk again while Tony sat by Ziva and her hand took a place in his.

After the doctor had explain treatments and procedures they walked out of the building.

They had been driving for only 5 minutes when they stopped at a red light.

"thank you, Tony," Ziva said

"What for sweetheart?" Tony asked turning to look at her

"Coming with me," she replied

"I wouldn't have it any other way," and the car started off again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres chapter 4. hope you like it. thank you to everyone who reviewed and alerted (does that make sense?). I wont go into any detail of Zivas cancer because i dont want to get it wrong though it isn't really mentioned in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p>When they arrived home Tony unlocked the door and they both walked in taking off their coats and shoes before putting them in their place. They had recently bought their own house after being together a couple of months. They had managed to keep their relationship a secret from their NCIS family but they didn't think they would be able to much longer.<p>

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Tony asked she sat down on the sofa.

"Just some tea please," she answered

"You sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"Yes. I am sure." She looked at him with a small smile that he knew she was putting on to try and stop him worrying but he still did.

While the water was boiling he poked his head around the door and asked if she wanted to watch a movie.

"Why not," she replied getting of the sofa and choosing a DVD of the shelf. After picking a film she put it in the DVD player and the film started just as Tony walked through the door with her tea and his coffee and he put them both on the coffee table.

Half way through the film they had both finished their drinks and Tony was sat on one side of the sofa with Ziva in her pyjamas against his chest and her feet up across the seat. His arm had been around her until all of a sudden she sat up straight and turned to him. "What are we going to tell Gibbs and McGee and Abby and the director. I said I would explain what was happening but how am I going to tell her. And every one else, what will they say…" she could have carried on but Tony stopped her. She would have gotten her self upset again.

"Zi, don't worry about it. You're Tired. You were up earlier than normal this morning and you hardly slept last night. Why don't we just go to bed, we can finish the film another day," he said softly.

"Okay," she replied and he turned the TV and film off then walked over to ziva who wrapped her arms round his neck before being carried upstairs.

He was glad she had put her pyjamas on because she was already asleep before he put her on the bed. He changed then climbed in to bed. She curled up into his chest and wrapped his arm around her waist. Within seconds, they were both fast asleep.

Next morning ziva woke up to the smell of coffee in the air. She got up and walked down stairs to find Tony dressed and by the look of him showered. He was sat at the table finishing his first slice of toast, a cup of coffee next to him.

"Good morning," he said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Surprisingly yes. I was so worn down I couldn't keep my eyes open."

Tony chuckled, "worn out Zi, not worn down ."

She laughed, "oh."

Tony picked up his second piece of toast but before he took a bite ziva had taken it out of his hand and was on her way up stairs.

"Hey!" he shouted but the only reply was her laughing. He liked to see her happy.

About half an hour later she walked down stairs dressed, her hair still damp from washing it.

"Did you enjoy my toast?" Tony asked

"Yes actually, it was very nice."

"well, I'm glad you liked it," he replied while picking up his car keys.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Tony kissed her softly then they got into their separate cars and set off. Because of ziva's mad driving she got to work about 10 minutes before so people didn't get suspicious of their relationship. They liked it when just the two of them knew.

"Good morning, Gibbs," Ziva said once she entered the bullpen.

"Good morning, Ziver." She was hoping he wouldn't say anything about her and Tony leaving early yesterday and to her surprise, he didn't. She suspected the director had something to do with it.

She sat down and turned on her computer. After checking her emails Tony came through the doors of the elevator and sat down behind his desk before smiling at Ziva that went unnoticed by Gibbs but not by Jenny who was stood on the stairs leading up to her office.

About an hour later they still had no leads so ziva headed towards the break room. When she got there she sent Tony a message telling him to meet her there. She bought a chocolate bar then Tony came in.

"you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine but I was wondering if it would be okay with you if we invited McGee, Jenny, Gibbs, Ducky, and Abby to our house for dinner this weekend so we could tell them about us and what I have. I would invite palmer but he is visiting his parents."

"yeah sure but isn't it a bit early. I mean we only found out yesterday."

"I know but I do not to keep this a secret. What if something happens and they find out through someone else. I want to be the one to tell them."

"Okay," Tony said and they went to ask them about dinner on Saturday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! i'm sorry for the delay. This isn't my best chapter but I hope you like it. **

**Thank you for reviews and everything!**

* * *

><p>First they asked Abby, who enthusiastically accepted the invitation and after handing her a piece of paper with their new address on they left to find ducky leaving Abby to wonder why they were asking her together. On the way to autopsy Tony left to get coffee and a tea while ziva walked through the doors finding ducky looking at x-ray photos.<p>

"Good afternoon, Ziva," he said smiling. "what can I do for you?"

"Hello ducky. I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner on Saturday," she asked.

"That would be wonderful dear." Ziva smiled. She wrote down her address again for him and told him the time then she left making her way up to the directors office.

"hello, Ziva," Jenny said as she walked through the door.

"good afternoon, director. I came to ask if you would like to come for dinner on Saturday with the rest of the team, Abby and ducky?"

"I don't see why not. What time?" Jenny asked smiling.

"7 o'clock. Here is my new address." Ziva said then she left closing the door behind her. On the way to the bullpen she passed McGee who also accepted the invitation. When she entered the bullpen, Tony was also walking in with a coffee for him, Gibbs and McGee and a tea for Ziva. She glanced at him, he nodded then she walked up to gibbs' desk.

"you alright, ziver?"

"yes. I am fine. Would you like to come for dinner on Saturday?" she looked down. She was the one person she was worried about.

"Yeah, sure," he smiled. Ziva looked up and smiled back then turned around and walked backed to her desk.

The next three days went quickly. They finished the case and by the end of the week they were doing paper work waiting for the weekend to come.

On Saturday morning Tony woke up to find ziva wide awake curled up into his chest.

"You been awake long Zi?" Tony asked.

"No. Not long. I was just thinking.""About?"

"everything. Us, mostly. How do you think they will react when we tell them?"

"Well, Abby will get excited and give out hugs. Ducky, Jenny and Mcgoo will congratulate us and I will receive a smack on the back of the head from Gibbs." Ziva couldn't help but laugh when Tony said this.

"I suppose your right."

"Of course I am. I am also hungry and think we should get breakfast."

"So do I." Tony leant over and kissed her. She kissed him back. Reluctantly they pulled away.

"I love you, Ziva." Tony said.

"I love you too."

Ziva got up first telling Tony she was going to get a shower then finally he dragged himself out of bed.

"do you want pancakes for breakfast, Zee-vah?"

"Yes, okay." she shouted over the sound of running water. He smiled and then pulled on jeans and went down stairs smiling.

Tony had just finish making pancakes when ziva came down. She sat at the table in the kitchen then a plate of pancakes was placed in front of her while tony kissed her on the cheek. He then picked up his plate and sat by her.

"What do you wanna do today?" Tony asked.

"Well, we need to go shopping because I need to get ingredients for dinner tonight but after I do not mind." she said then put food into her mouth chewing then swallowing.

"Okay. I'll go shower then . . ."

"Tony!"

"What?"

"don't speak with your mouth full," Ziva said smiling.

He swallowed.

"Better?"

"Yes," she answered.

"I'll go shower then we can go. Maybe we could have dinner out."

"that would be nice." Ziva said as they stood up and put their empty plates by the sink.

An hour later they walked down the aisles, Tony pushing the trolley, Ziva picking up ingredients and putting them in. Ziva turned around to put some tomatoes in the trolley when it went straight past her, Tony riding on the back.

"We will get thrown out, Tony!"

"Yeah but it's fun, Zee-vah."

"You are very childish and I am done now. Do you need anything?"

"nope." he said riding on the trolley down the aisle on last time. At the end of the aisle he stopped.

"you coming Zi?" she laughed and jogged down to catch him up.


	6. Chapter 6

**hello, again i apologise for the delay in updating. hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>After paying they put the shopping in the car then drove to a café they often visited. It was only small and quiet but they food was great. They ordered their food then sat at a table in the corner. The tables were covered in a pale blue tablecloth and their was a single flower in a long thin vase on the centre.<p>

Walking in front of Ziva, Tony pulled out the chair then pushed it under the table after she sat down.

"Thank you, Tony."

"Your welcome."

They began talking about work then Suzie came with the food and drinks.

"Ziva?"

"Yes, Tony,"

" I have something for you,"

"why?"

"well its your birthday next week and I got you an early present," he explained as he placed a little package in from of her. She picked it up and unwrapped it opening the box that was inside. She gasped at the sight of it and looked up at Tony who smiled at her.

"it's beautiful," she sighed. Inside the felt box was a small gold heart attached to a delicate chain. She gently took it out of the box and opened the heart to find a picture of her and Tony on one side and their initials engraved on the other side in a swirly kind of writing. She smiled and happy tears filled her eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

"Please could you put it on?"

"Of course," Tony said. He stood up and walked behind her . She passed him the necklace and he put it round her neck then fastened it. He sat back down and she placed her hand over the heart.

"I love it," and she leant over the table to kiss him.

They had almost finished their meal when Tony looked up.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"What?" she laughed at the completely random question.

"What colour?" he smiled.

"Erm, orange I think. What is yours?"

"blue," he replied simply. "would you like dessert?"

They chose a dessert of the menu and ordered it.

Mean while two people walked hand in hand through the park. Their dog running to catch the ball thrown by the happy Goth. They were both unaware of what was happening just a few streets away between the two friends they thought they knew everything about.

In the car on the way home they talked about likes and dislikes.

"Ziva why do you hate clowns?" Tony asked

"What?"

"well a few years ago you said you hated clowns but you didn't say why,"

"oh, its silly really but," she paused. They turned the corner and the last thing he heard before everything went black was Ziva shouting his name.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I finally updated. Hope you all like it even though The chapters aren't really long. Its half term aswell so we have a week off school which means i will update quicker :)**

* * *

><p>He was lying under his boat when his phone rang. He reached for his phone from his pocket and answered it.<p>

"yeah, Gibbs," he said into the phone just as Jenny walked down the stairs to the basement.

"Hello, this is Dr Miller. Special agent Anthony DiNozzo and Officer David were brought in earlier today and officer David wanted us to call you."

"I'm on my way," he hung up and looked up to see Jenny's concerned face.

"Ziva and Tony are have been taken into hospital," he explained.

"I'm getting my Jacket," she shouted as she ran up the stairs. Gibbs headed towards the stairs grabbing his car keys on the way past.

They got in the car and started driving towards the hospital.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah. They have to be."

The rest of the drive was silent. Neither of them knew what to say. When they arrived the parked up and practically ran in to hospital.

"Agent DiNozzo and Officer David," gibbs said to a woman filling in some paper work. Jenny could see she becoming increasingly uncomfortable and slightly scared so stepped forward and asked for updates. A young man with dark brown hair and eyes walked towards them.

"Hi, I'm Dr Miller. You must be special agent Gibbs. Agent DiNozzo is still currently in surgery but Miss David is in room 209. She wasn't injured as badly as Agent Dinozzo however we want to keep her in for observation. The room is down the corridor, turn left after the double doors and its on you right. Any Question?" he said quickly. Both Gibbs and Jenny shook their heads then the Doctor practically ran in the opposite direction.

"That was . . . Strange," Jenny said then they both walked down the corridor and headed towards Ziva's room. When the entered room 209 they saw Ziva lay on the bed, her back to the door. Quietly they walked in and closed the door behind them which caused Ziva to jump up to see who it was. Tears were rolling down her face from her red eyes, there was a cut on the side of her face and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. He walked towards the bed and sat by her pulling her into a tight hug. He hated to see any of his family upset or hurt and this was no exception. He was worried about Tony but he knew he would be okay. He was really worried about Ziva and he didn't know if she would be okay. He'd never seen her like this and judging by jenny's face, she hadn't either.

"Gibbs, I am scared," she looked up at him.

"Don't be, Tony will be fine. He always is,"

"that is not what I meant." He looked at her and sat up straight holding her at arms length.

"What is it Ziver. You can tell me you know," she nodded while he spoke but his words set her off again and new tears threatened to fall again.

"I have cancer. I was going to tell you all at dinner but . . ." more tears fell and Gibbs hugged her tightly again with worry filled eyes while Jenny looked at Gibbs.

"when did you find out?" he asked softly.

"Monday." silently they sat their while Jenny slipped out to find out about Tony. When she walked out she accidentally walked into Dr Miller.

"I'm sorry doctor, I wasn't looking were I was going," Jenny explained.

"It's okay. Sorry about rushing of before, I had another patient to get to."

"It's okay. Could you tell me how Agent DiNozzo is doing,"

"Yes, that was what I was coming to do. He has just come out of surgery and is being moved into his own room now,"

"Can we see him?"

"Yes but he won't wake up till at least tomorrow morning ," Dr Miller answered.

"Thank you," Jenny said and she walked into Ziva's room. Gibbs was pacing up and down at the foot of the bed whle Ziva was sleeping.

"Tony's out of surgery. We can see him but he won't be awake till tomorrow morning." She said quietly so she didn't disturb Ziva.

"Okay," Gibbs answered and looked at Jenny then pulled her into a hug. They pulled apart. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath then they walked out towards Tony's room.


	8. Chapter 8

so much for updating sooner. im sorry. my life is busier than i relised.

Thank you to all those people who reviewed and alerted. hope you like it and tell me if you don't :)

* * *

><p>They walked into Tony's room.<p>

"oh my," Jenny's hand came to her chest where her heart was.

Tony was lay on his back with his arm in a cast. Asleep, he looked peaceful and calm but the stitches and scratches and told a different story. Both Gibbs and Jenny were amazed at how Ziva had few scratches while Tony was the complete opposite and yet it hadn't happened while working like you would expect but while they were enjoying time off. The room wasn't cosy but it was suitable with white walls and light brown doors.

Gibbs didn't know what to say or if he should say anything at all and jenny was the same till they turned to each other.

"Abby," they said at the same time. They had forgotten about telling Abby, ducky and McGee.

"shall I tell them?" Jenny Asked.

"No. I'll ring them now. I won't be long." and he left the room while Jenny pulled a chair up to the side of Tony's bed and sat down thinking.

Outside, Gibbs had a coffee in one hand and his phone in the other. He pressed the call button then brought the phone to his ear.

"_Hello?"_ the familiar but unexpected voice entered the phone.

"Mcgee? What are you doing with abbys phone?"

"_I offered to take her to Zivas because her car broke down. She's just gone to get something" _Mcgee said. There was shuffling and then he heard Abby's voice.

"_Hey Gibbs. Whats up?"_

"Erm abby. You need to come to the hospital,"

"_Why?" She asked, worry creeping into her voice._

"I'll explain later," and he hung up.

At Abby's house she put the phone in her pocket, grabbed her bag and coat then walked out of the door with a confused McGee doing the same.

"Abby What's happening?" Mcgee almost shouted as she tried to run as fast as she could in the platform boots she was wearing. She walked up to her car and started to open the door.

"Abby, we can't go in your car. I said it had broke down and I was taking you to ziva's" Tim explained.

"Why did you say that?"

"What did you want me to say. We live in the same apartment and you were in the shower because we had just" abby cut him off.

"Okay, Okay. I get it now. Can we please go. we need to get to the hospital!" She stated.

McGee opened the door and they both got in.

A while later they parked up in the hospital. They could see Gibbs at the door waiting for them. Abby again ran as fast as she could to him and McGee next to her.

"Gibbs, What's going on?" She asked. He pushed her back slightly so she was sat on a bench with Gibbs on one and McGee on the other.

"Tony and Ziva were brought into hospital earlier today. They were in a car crash and Tony's just come out of surgery and Ziva should be okay."

"Can we see them?" Abby asked wiping away all the tears on her cheeks.

"Ziva, Yes and you can see tony but he won't be awake till tomorrow."

"Come on then" she said grabbing McGee's hand and pulling him up then walking inside with Gibbs slightly ahead wishing none of this was happening.

Jenny was now sat in Ziva's room to keep her company. she was stood infront of the window looking out when Ziva woke up.

"Jenny?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, its me. Are you okay?"

"Other than the fact I am ill and was in a crash, Iam okay. How is Tony?"

"He's sleeping. He's out of surgery though."

Ziva was sat cross-legged on the bed with covers over her legs. She looked down at her hands and although she could have cried she told herself not to.

Jenny walked over and sat cross-legged infront of her.

"He'll be okay you know. He has you." at this Ziva's head shot up.

"You know?"

"Yeah I know."

"Gibbs?"

"Doesn't."

"How do you know?" Ziva asked.

"I'm not stupid. The way he looks at you and the way you look at him. It was only a matter of time."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! please review :)<em>


	9. Chapter 9

She stared up at the pure white ceiling attempting, and failing, to sleep. The whole team had visited her but she still couldn't bare to tell those she considered family about her cancer. Abby was only just coping with the fact they were in the car crash, she couldn't add to that and hope she could cope with more news. It didn't seem fair but she was glad Gibbs and Jenny accepted her decision not to tell the others.

She rolled onto her side, holding her breath as she did so to try and stop the bruise on her side from hurting her. The bright red numbers showing 4.15 laughed at her. She gave up. Jumping out of the bed and placing her feet on the cold floor she decided on a destination. She pulled on her jacket that was lying at the foot of her bed and walked towards the door. Almost silently she opened it and glided down the hallway through the double doors and into the room occupied by the man she loved. She didn't expect him to be awake but she wanted to see him. She entered the room and curled up on the cold plastic chair pulling the jacket around her tighter.

"Ziva. Ziva." a familiar voice called her name quietly. "Ziva."

She opened her eyes slowly and looked over at Tony's bed.

"Those chairs aren't very comfortable," he stated once he was sure she was awake. He smiled as she sat up and patted the bed next to him.

"Your awake!"

"yeah, I kinda already figured that out."

"No, that is not what I meant. I should get the doctor."

"She came when you were asleep." he told her. Ziva nodded and Tony patted the bed next to him again. She laughed as he shuffled over slightly.

"please." he said dragging the word out longer than necessary but she gave in and lay down on the bed next to him. She placed her head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest while he put a hand on her waist. They lay in a comfortable silence just enjoying each others company and knowing the other was safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi. I'm really sorry I didn't post chapters sooner. It's not a long chapter but more chapters will come soon and more often. **

**Bye :)**

* * *

><p>"Oh my Gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Abby almost shouted as she jumped up and down and tugging on McGee's sleeve and waking up Ziva and Tony.<p>

They slowly opened their eyes then looked at the people stood in their room.

"oh Crap," Tony exclaimed quietly so only Ziva could here. She smiled briefly then focused on the people in their room again. Abby, McGee, Gibbs and Jenny were stood at the bottom of the bed looking at them. Everyone was smiling except from Gibbs. He didn't look angry. Definitely not angry. He almost looked relieved that Ziva would have someone who knew what was going on and would love her. It was cheesy but even though Tony could be childish and pretty stupid, he would take care of her.

Everyone started talking while Jenny and Ziva stared at each other.

"You knew! Why didn't you say anything?" Tony asked Jenny.

"It wasn't my secret to tell. I knew it would come out sooner or later and I expected it to be sooner but some how you managed to keep it a secret from the Leroy Jethro Gibbs for ages and for that I admire you," Jenny explained.

Abby was still grinning like a Cheshire cat while stood next to McGee who was also really happy for his co-workers and friends. He turned to look at Abby, who was still looking at Tony and Ziva, and finally sunk in that she was his girlfriend.

"I know there's rule twelve and everything but . . ." Tony began but his words disappeared when Gibbs walked up to him ans stopped next to him.

"Right now I don't care. It was going to happen eventually and honestly," he turned around and looked at Jenny who just nodded, " as much as I want to, I can't yell at you when I'm breaking the rule myself." Tony just sat there speechless as Gibbs turned around and wrapped his arms around Jenny.

"However, if you hurt her you may end up back in this very hospital," Gibbs explained. Tony suddenly felt scared which Ziva, for some reason, found hilarious and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Sorry for the cheesiness and the made up word :) <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, like I said, I'm updating more often. I hope you like it. :)**

**Bye :)**

* * *

><p><strong>a week later.<strong>

"Urgh, I hate hospitals," Ziva told Tony as she walked up and down his room. He looked at her and laughed. "You were allowed to go home a week ago. You didn't have to stay with me."

"Yes I did. And I have been home a few times," She answered back trying to defend herself.

"Yeah, to shower and change while someone was with me."

Failing to think of a come back she stuck her tongue out at him.

"ooh, very mature," He laughed and stuck his tongue out at her.

She laughed and would have carried on the argument but they were interrupted by the knock at the door.

"Hello?" asked a very familiar, over cheerful voice from behind the door.

"Come in," both tony and Ziva said in unison. Abby opened the door slowly then poked her head around the door.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey, your allowed to come in you know," Tony said.

"Okay."

She walked in and ran up to Ziva and hugged her then she moved towards Tony and hugged him; Ziva still stood there shocked. Tony started laughing again.

"You will not leave this hospital today if you keep laughing," Ziva warned and Tony immediately went silent.

After a moment he looked up and she smiled at him. Abby, who was beginning to feel uncomfortable, shifted from one foot to the other and coughed once.

"Anyway, you ready to come home," She asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get home and sleep in a comfy bed instead of on the concrete mattresses they have here."

"Well, you will be very comfy when we get home," Ziva said.

"we? You share a house?" Abby asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah . . . You would have found out about it when we had dinner but that went down the drain," Tony explained.

"We could always arrange another meal," Ziva said.

"Yay!" Abby exclaimed and clapped her hands. Tony looked at her then became confused.

"Abby, not that I don't love seeing you but why are you here?" Tony asked.

"I came to help you get home but now I don't need to," she smiled. "You have Ziva."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, Short chapter again . . . sorry. <strong>

**Please review and see you next time :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry that it has been so long since I last updated. I feel really bad and you're probably thinking 'so you should.' **

**I Hope this chapter is okay. **

**Enjoy x **

* * *

><p>After leaving the hospital they drove home in a comfortable silence. Neither of them felt like having a conversation, they were just happy they were no longer in a hospital.<p>

Ziva unlocked the door to their house and put her keys in her pocket before going back to the car to help get Tony's stuff. When she turned round however, Tony was stood there with his bag in one hand and his jacket over his bandaged arm.

"I said I would come and get your stuff," Ziva stared at him.

"Yeah but your ill too. You can't do everything."

She looked at him with a blank expression then looked down at her hands which had automatically started playing with her keys. She'd forgotten about what was going on with her because she was so focused on looking after Tony. She had received a phone call a few days ago while she was briefly at home. It was her doctor who informed her of her next appointment.

"You forgot didn't you?" asked a concerned Tony.

"No . . . Yes. But you can't blame me; you've been in the hospital and . . ."

Tony cut her off. "Well now we focus on you."

"Okay," she mumbled. They walked into the house handing up coats and kicking shoes off and putting them by the door.

"Do you want to eat anything?" Ziva asked.

"I'm not hungry but I'll help cook if you want food."

"I'm good."

"Film?"

"Why not?"

After looking through the many many films they had collected together, 90% of those being Tony's, they finally chose one and sat down on the sofa leaving half of it empty while Ziva was wrapped up Tony's arms. The film had barely been playing for 10 minutes when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Tony said before kissing ZIva on the forehead before getting up and heading towards the front door.

"Do you want me to pause it for you?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, honey, how many times have I seen this film."

"Good point." She took a deep breath and focused on the film, quickly becoming absorbed in the film.

"Ziva."

She could hear that someone was calling her name but it didn't really sink in that someone was trying to get her attention until Tony crouched down in front of her and held her hand.

He looked at her.

"Jenny and Gibbs are here," Tony explained.

Ziva turned around quickly and put a smile on her face.

"Hello. Come sit down."

Tony sat down next to her while Gibbs and Jenny sat on the sofa across from them.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Tony asked them to which they both replied no thank you.

"We came to see how you were both doing," Jenny said.

"Happy to be out of the hospital," Tony said with a small laugh after the moment of silence got slightly to long for comfort. Everyone turned to Ziva. She suddenly felt like the world was closing in and for once the future almost scared her. It seemed daft to think about the future at this specific moment in time but when she knew she was loved by the people most important to her, she felt safe in her fear.

She looked at Tony. "I'm going to phone the doctor tomorrow," she finally announced. Tony held her hand and squeezed it slightly so she knew he was there.

Tony turned to Gibbs, "Is it okay if . . . "

Gibbs cut him, " Take all the time of you need." Tony and Ziva sighed a breath of relief and Jenny and Gibbs smiled at them.

"We better get going," Gibbs said to Jenny before standing up and pulling Jenny up next to him.

"You don't have to," Ziva stood up.

"We'll come back. Now we know where you live, it's a beautiful house by the way, we'll visit again," Jenny explained before hugging Ziva.

"Okay and thank you," she replied.

Tony stood up an hugged Jenny as Gibbs walked up and hugged Ziva.

"She's right. It's a really nice house." He kissed her forehead then went to meet Jenny at the door.

"You look after her DiNozzo."

"I will do."

"If you need any thing, anything at all just call."

"I will do," Ziva assured him. Jenny and Gibbs left and climbed into the car whilst Tony and Ziva stood at the front door and waved.

* * *

><p><strong>P.s. sorry for leaving it so long to update. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**It super short I know but the next chapter is longer I promise.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>It had been a nearly a week since they had got back from hospital the first time and now Ziva and Tony were sat in a hospital room, on a hospital bed. Today was the day Ziva went into surgery. She been strong up to now but Tony could tell that today, it had all caught up to her and her nervousness was creeping up to her. He walked up to the bed and sat next to her, pulling her into a hug that neither of them wanted to leave. Ziva was dressed in a hospital gown that was covered in blue stripes. They were waiting for her to go in to surgery. It was the first step to her recovery they had said but Ziva didn't know how many steps there was.<p>

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," she told them.

"Are you ready?" the doctor asked.

"As I'll ever be."

They were led down the corridor until they reached a door. Tony had been told he couldn't go past this door and so hugged Ziva and kissed her on the forehead before watching her walk down the corridor that was slowly being hidden by the closing door.

He went to sit in the waiting room where he would wait for three hours.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I really hope that I didn't get anything wrong. I did research this but if I get anything wrong in the next few chapters feel free to tell me.**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>Three and a half hours later a doctor walked up to him.<p>

"Are you Ziva David's boyfriend," He asked pronouncing David wrong.

"It's Da-veed and yes I am."

"Come with me then." Tony followed him down a corridor. This building is just made up of corridor like a maze. Tony thought. It reminds me of the film . . .

The doctor stopped in front of a room and gestured for him to go in.

"She's not awake yet but she should be soon."

"Thank you."

He walked into the room slowly and sat on the chair next to her bed. She looked peaceful and he was surprised she wasn't snoring which he had gotten used to during the months they had lived together. He noticed a newspaper by her bed and picked it up glancing at the cover before turning to the next page. He hadn't realised until that moment that the newspaper was a couple of weeks old but he could have sworn it was the same newspaper he was reading when they were waiting to see the doctor for Ziva's results. There was an article about a case they had worked on a few weeks back. A marine had come home to find his house a wreck and his wife and son missing. He had been incredibly lucky that they had been taken only an hour before he came home but that hadn't stopped them searching none stop for almost two days straight when they found them. Bad guy behind bars. Job done. But, like he often does, Gibbs felt that something wasn't quite right and after more detective work they found that the husband had planned the whole thing.

'Mother and son back home after traumatic ordeal'

The headline read, and like always,

NCIS wasn't mentioned.

Tony smiled at the memory of him and Ziva snuggled up on the sofa after the case was finally over eating pizza. Neither of them could be bothered to cook and they only had enough energy and enthusiasm to reach for the take away menu and the phone. The memory was interrupted and his attention was drawn to the groans coming from next to him as Ziva slowly started to wake up.

"Hello, sweet cheeks. How are you feeling?" She kept her eyes closed but turned her face towards him.

"M tired," she responded.

"It's okay, you can go back to sleep."

"Thanky you," she said before curling up and pulling the blanket over her.

Tony smiled at her now sleeping figure and slouched in his seat slightly and folded his arms.

The first step was now climbed and he was ready to help Ziva with whatever was going to happen next.


End file.
